


Alliance

by Twilightevening



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Everyone except for masky and brian are only mentioned, M/M, Not Beta Read, bad language too, theres some hoodsky if you squint, uh first fanfic please dont judge my writing, warning:theres description of eating and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightevening/pseuds/Twilightevening
Summary: Basically Masky being angy and then he eats old food with Hoody
Relationships: Hoody & Masky, Tim wright & Brian thomas
Kudos: 9





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Masky's name to lazarus because one that would be annoying to use and Ive read another fic with the same name change and liked it. unfortunately my brain is shitty and i cannot recall it, but it was about Masky kidnapping jay. Hoody was just changed to Totheark. uh enjoy i guess

Dried blood turned from sticky to flakey as Lazarus limped through the woods. He could feel his knee complaining, although the wound had healed he could still remember the intense pain. It was so much that he could hardly walk at first, but the bones were mended now. Leaving only a dull ache as a reminder. Not only did this remind him of that day, it also brought back venomous thoughts . 

He felt an almost animalistic growl rumble out at the mere thought of the asshole in glasses. Alex Kralie, he was the one who hindered him and had pulled him back into a mess he tried to leave. And if somehow to add more to the insult he was posing himself as some hero, as of if wearing the blood of your past friends were a twisted medal. 

Lazarus knew neither Tim or himself were completely innocent in this, but he also knew they were doing what they could to remedy it. Unfortunately this wasn't much because of how limited the time for set up and planning was. And Tim wasn’t interested in fixing the mess, he merely wanted to forget and shove it under the rug. Of course this won’t work but anyone scared doesn’t think clearly. The masked alter knew he wasn’t scared, if anything a burning desire kept him limping through snow, rain and static.

His end goal was to somehow end that tall prick, whether it meant choking the life out of Alex or fighting the operator. He’d do anything for it, which was why he was trudging along in the dark. Using only the light from the moon to see.

A quiet crunching stopped his thoughts like a bat through a window, silently turning he found himself mask to mask with a forgotten friend. Despite the burnt bridges that surrounded Lazarus and Tim, he felt a twinge while staring at the red frown. 

Momentarily letting go of his fire, he tilted his head towards him. Totheark stares back until he motioned towards himself, waiting for an answer until Lazarus took a staggering step. Satisfied with this the other man turned around and walked down a path. Regardless of if he actually trusted him or even if he wanted to go, he found himself following. It’s not like he truly had anything better to be doing. 

They continued to walk through the trees in silence, soft wind billowed and brought a sweetness in. It would be pleasant if Lazarus wasn’t a little on edge, they had been walking for almost an hour and he began to suspect that it was anything but good. Crawling vines slowly began to close around his mind, growing wary accusations. Before he could act on them though, Totheark stopped.

Looking around he had somehow managed to miss the clearing they arrived in, off to the side was a decrepit building. Normally people would either avoid or even use such places for fearful amusements. Except to Lazarus they functioned as possible resting points and refuge, Totheark walked casually over and Lazarus followed. 

The door creaked open to reveal a bed in the corner, broken windows and a couple of plastic bottles.very typical it would have been if not for the signs of living. To his surprise it seemed that Totheark had led him to his home, temporarily most likely but still. To trust him with this knowledge he turned to him with a questioning look, what does he want ? 

He merely brushed by and sat on the floor before pulling out a carton, from the advertisement for t looked like some type of burger. Clawing hunger cried in the back of his mind, it had been two days since he last ate. 

Sitting as quietly as you can with a wonky leg, he felt expectant while peering at him. Eagerness flowed like waves while Totheark opened the carton and half the sandwich. Mouthwatering as he pushed up his mask. Only stopping to glance to see if the other had too. 

He was already digging in, so he took his first bite. It may have been at least a day old and cold. But it was still damn good. Quickly finishing his half he almost tugged his mask down before a hand stopped him. Nearly clawing at the hand, Totheark was just handing him water. He took it and drank some, relief washed it’s way down his throat. He had also neglected his need for water.

Upon finishing his pathetic meal he felt content to sit in the silence, it was the most comfortable he’d been in days. Grabbing his attention once more, Totheark was holding out a hand to him, Lazarus stared at his hand and then at him. Thinking back on how the night has gone, it would be useful to team up with him. Lazarus was strong, but strength only took you so far. He needed help and so far he either had Jay who was smart but impulsive, poor Jessica who was pulled into this mess and the changed man beside him. 

It had been years since he had even seen his face, only jays YouTube had given glances of him. The years haven't taken away the pain, like a rose the thorns remained in his skin. Only digging farther as time passed, not that he minded too much.

Swallowing the bittersweet memories, he took his hand and shook. Maybe together they had a chance in avenging his friends and saving Jay and Jessica from the same fate.

**Author's Note:**

> wow you read this, thanks XD


End file.
